The Godparents
by Cloudshimer
Summary: As Sarah Grace is growing up, her father starts to wonder who could tookcare of her if he would die. Jenny R./Kevin R. ; Esposito/Lanie, Esposito/Ryan. Fluff.


"Kev, are you sure that's a good idea?" Jenny picked Sarah Grace from her playground and turned to her husband. "I mean, he doesn't even date Lanie seriously. And he isn't into commitments."

"Jenny, I trust him with my life. Yes, he is afraid of commitments and he is used to one night stands but then it comes to the family he is the best choice. Please. I mean I almost killed him then I told him that he can't be my best man. Besides, we both know, those idiots – Javi and Lanie – will end up together eventually." Ryan sat on the couch, nervously crumpling its backrest.

Jenny sighted and looked at her daughter. "Honey, what do you think of that? Do you like uncle Javi?"

Sarah chuckled and clapped her tiny hands in happy emotion. "Jafi!"

Kevin smiled at her daughter and lifted his eyes at his wife. "Pleeeaaaase. They will be amazing. Lanie is your best friend. Javi is mine. Well?"

"It's not like I could talk you out of this." Jenny replied and placed a soft kiss on Kevin's lips. He squeaked like a baby and jumped out of the coach.

"I knew marrying you was the right choice!"

Jenny lifted her eyebrow and watched Kevin rush out of the room to his car, then returning to give a kiss to his daughter, then going back to car, then returning to do the same to Jenny.

Half an hour later he parked his car near the precinct. He was greeted by Castle giving him a bunch of papers.

"Beckett said that you have to check Louis's finances. Esposito is working in his phone calls."

Ryan nodded and went to his table. Couple minutes later Esposito joined him. "Hey, bro. Running late today. Got lucky in the morning?" Javier smirked and smiled cheekily.

Kevin snorted. "No, just had to discuss something with Jenny. Listen, I want to talk to you and Lanie. In private."

"Wow, is everything okay?" Espo narrowed his eyes and looked worryingly into his partner.

"Yeah, I just wan-"

"Ryan, did you find anything good on Louis?" He was interrupted by Beckett. Ryan turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah, he received a big sum of money on Monday. What is interesting is that the next day his bank account was completely empty, even though he didn't buy anything."

"It is weird. Maybe he put them in his other account?"

"No. He only had this one. And there are no signs of him giving that money to someone else. In fact, it looks like someone stole it. And that someone may be his wife, who got the same amount of money on Tuesday." Ryan leaned in his chair, waiting commands from Beckett.

"Okay. Espo, call her and ask to come here, Ryan, visit Mr. Carver. I didn't like his alibi." Both detectives nodded and rushed to complete their tasks.

* * *

All day Ryan and Esposito didn't find a moment to talk. The case was pretty heated and the evidence against Louis just flooded their papers. By the end of the day Beckett and Castle interrogated him and got his confession on killing his high school friend.

"Good job you two." Said Beckett then she left the interrogation room. "You can finish paperwork tomorrow. Go get some rest." Castle helped her to put her coat on and their both left the precinct.

Esposito turned to his partner.

"Bro, what did you want to talk about?"

"As I said, I want to talk with both, you and Lanie. I called her; she will be here after her shift, which will end in half an hour." Kevin smiled and sat on his chair.

"Oh, Common!" Javier breathed angrily and sat on Ryan's desk. "Will you ask Lanie permission to marry me?"

Kevin grabbed his file and smacked Espo's head with it. "Grow up, will you? You would be the one proposing me."

"Yeah, because you would totally be a girl in relationship." Esposito snorted, dogging another attack.

"Because you would be the one in love with me." Ryan teased him, this time getting punched by Javier.

"DETECTIVES, WILL YOU PLEASE ACT MORE LIKE ADULTS." Gates walked by, giving a death look to both of them. Kevin immediately turned to his computer and Esposito pretended to look for something in his drawer.

Then Gates was finally in her room, Javier started to torture Ryan again.

"Is it about Jenny? Did she understand that I would be a better best man and that we have to repeat all the wedding ceremony because of that?"

"Bro, shut up because I will change my mind about something." Kevin rolled his eyes and noticed Lanie coming towards them.

"So, why did you want to see me?" she asked, giving Espo a kiss on a cheek.

"Okay. You both should sit." Ryan watched as both of his friends sat on the table, confusingly looking at him. "Listen, you are my friends. Javi, you are like a brother to me. And Lanie, you are not only my friend but also a best friend for Jenny. Being a cop is a dangerous job and I can by killed any day. As well as someone can took the life of Jenny." Esposito wanted to say something, but Kevin just raised his hand. "If that would happen, Sarah Grace would be alone. So I thought that she should get a new family. That she loves more than anything now and who loves her like their true daughter. Javi, Lanie, will you be my daughter's godparents?"

And there it was. The reactions he never thought he will see. Lanie gasped and covered her mouth with one hand, at the same time jumping towards Kevin, hugging him and saying "yes, oh my God, yes" like thousands of times.

Esposito sat quite in the shock. "Bro?" Kevin asked worryingly.

Javier lifted his head. His eyes were watery.

"Bro, chill, if you don't want th..." Ryan started but he was interrupted by his partner's hands hugging him tightly.

"Of course I will be that little devil's godfather. It's just I never thought you trust me that much. Man, you are awesome. And I promise I will protect her till my very last breath."

Ryan relaxed and hugged him back. "Of course I trust you, brother."

Lanie smiled to herself, watching unusual touchiness in both of men' lifes.

"But Kevin, we aren't even engaged, you sure you want me as a godmother?" she asked couple moments later.

"You aren't married yet." He answered, cheekily looking at her. "Common, Sarah was blabbing all morning how she had missed her uncle and aunt."

Esposito finally let go Ryan and took his coat, still really touched by the trust that was showed towards him.


End file.
